Symphony
by True Queen Of Chaos
Summary: They’re dancing and swaying to the beat of the band, more comfortable now than the first time around, because they’ve grown closer. Luna with Neville. Life, Love, and the way the music moves them along.


A/N Sorry, not mine.

The music was pulsing around her, dancing in spirals that she couldn't see but could feel. Her heart thudded in harmony with the beat, and she pretended for a moment that she wasn't in an empty room, all alone, with not but a record player to keep her company; but that she instead was standing in the middle of a huge party with friends dancing around her.

It was easier to do when she closed her eyes.

Harry would be standing in the corner, swaying oddly to a beat he couldn't for the life of him follow. He'd be holding red... no, purple punch, and he'd be looking embarrassed at all the attention people were focusing on him. He'd be miserable, despite the fact that he was the one holding the party, and he'd be picking at his bottle green robes in silence, at least until Ginny Weasley, looking stunning in a blue gown, was able to fight her way over to him. They'd smile shyly at one another, and then they'd go dance, and it wouldn't matter too much that Harry had no sense of rhythm because Ginny had enough for the both of them.

Hermione would wear a soft pink dress robe, one that no doubt Ginny or Fleur had chosen for her, and she'd be grinning happily at Ron Weasley, who'd be looking dashing in his deep blue robes, as he danced casually with her in the middle of the dance floor. She'd be smiling because Ron was whispering something about finally figuring out she was a girl, and that in fact, she was the only girl for him.

Various people would sway across the floor, letting the music guide their steps as soft sounds of happiness grazed the tone of the band. A rainbow of colors would glitter fantastically as witches twirled, the skirts of their dressy robes flowing about them like some kind of magical wave.

And Neville...

Neville would make his way slowly over to her, because he was nervous, though he shouldn't be really, and he'd ask her to dance.

_If you were falling, I would catch you_

She would say yes, obviously, because she can see the kind of man he is. He'd stubble a little before he could reach for her hand, and she'd let him fall into her, smiling brightly because it was so him.

_You need a light, I'd find a match._

The time and place changes, just like the music. It flickers oddly, like the light of a candle, and suddenly she's swirling in a beat much lighter, swimming in an ocean whose tune she couldn't hear until now. And his arms were wrapped around her tight enough that she's not afraid of drifting off into the shadows like she's been tempted to do before. The grip is loose enough, however, that she can twirl away from him. She always comes back to him though.

'_Cause I love the way you say good morning_

Suddenly there is no dance floor, only a little restaurant in the middle of Downtown Diagon Alley, with fairy lights glimmering around their table. Neville's eyes are wide open, but it isn't only nervousness brimming in their depths, but excitement, hope, and happiness as he stares lovingly at the women across from him, at _her._ While a soft symphony of voices play 

in the background as he slides into a kneeling position in front of her, his hand going to his pocket to pull out a little black box…

_And you take me the way I am._

The march is slow, as is customary, and everyone's watching as she walks down the aisle, her father at her side. She can see Neville at the end, grinning and happy in his muggle styled tux, and her dreamy smile brightens. She loves him so much…

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater_

The wind picks up around them, playing threw her blonde hair like flutes, and she shivers. Neville slips his coat off his broad shoulders, and pulls it around her small frame, kissing her temple before he pulls away. She's content, and happiness is making her drowsy, almost as if she's drugged on life.

_Your head is aching, I'll make it better_

Neville comes home from a long day at work, and her heart aches at how tired he looks. The radio is playing a soothing song that's sung by some witch with a breathy voice that reminds her of willow trees. She pulls him to the comfy yellow couch she just had to have, and pulls him so his back is against her chest. She reaches over and begins to massage his temples, willing the pain in his head to go away as she does so. As he makes signs of contentment, she presses a chaste kiss against the back of his neck, and giggles when he turns around to deepen it.

_Cause I love the way you call me baby_

Her tummy is getting bigger, and at the moment, they are listing names for the little girl they are going to have as they walk over to their fireplace, planning on flooing over to the Weasley's for their weekly get together. She knows they are going to go with Alice, because Neville's face lit up when she suggested it, and the fire in the fireplace started dancing. The magic of music will accept her daughter, just like it had accepted her.

_And you take me the way I am_

She's breathing in out in out in out _inoutinoutinoutinout_. It was a steady rhythm, like the beat of a drum, as she fought to bring the life Neville and her had created into the world. It was painful, and she felt like she was being torn in two, but it was worth it, so so worth it. Especially when, hours later, she was looking at a perfect little baby with ten toes and ten fingers, with his hair and her blue eyes.

_I'd buy you Rogaine, when you start losing all your hair_

Nevilles brown hair was looking thinner than usual, she noticed. The squeals Alice made while she played with the cat was a soothing lullaby as she carded her fingers threw her husbands soft hair. He was still the best looking guy in town, and when she told him that, he laughed. "Only you." He said, kissing her cheek before leaping up to rescue their daughter from getting scratched up by the hissing cat.

_Sew on patches, to all you tear_

It was a rough patch, she constantly told him. It would be okay, their orcastra was just deciding on another song for them, not ending the show. But Neville was starting to look worried, as they scrabbled to hold everything together. He was saying that maybe opening their own Herbology store wasn't the best idea. She'd hear nothing of it though. "This is your dream." She told him, "I'll work on my fathers newspaper for a while, and when the customers hear how much better coming here for potions ingredients is, I'll work here again." Though their melody was having trouble, it would get better. She was still the happiest women in the world.

_'Cause I love you more than I could ever promise_

Things grew better quickly, the resonating sound of their symphony picking up tempo. Neville was a hard worker, and with her Ravenclaw brain things were working smoothly in no time at all. Life seemed to fly by until before they knew it, Alice had a little brother named Frank. Nights were spent dancing to the sound of wizarding radio with their children, soaking up a sweetness only true contentedness could bring.

_And you take me the way I am_

She was crying into his shoulder as her baby got on the train, waving goodbye and looking so much like his father it was almost hard to see that he was hers too. Neville was muttering sweet nothings in her ear, trying to tell her that he'd be okay, that Alice would take care of him. Ginny Potter was standing next to her, doing the same thing on her husbands shoulders. Though they tried, the men could never truly understand how a mother felt when she let her youngest go into the world on his own. Her love for her children caressed the world like the lines from a favorite song, and pride and happiness battled with worry and fear as she let her baby go.

_You take me the way I am_

They're dancing and swaying to the beat of the band, more comfortable now than the first time around, because they've grown closer. The passion is still there, and the love is stronger than ever, growing more and more every day. Twenty year anniversaries are beautiful things, she thinks, and sighs as she rests her head against his chest. She can feel it beating, a tune she long ago realized no song on the radio can compare to. It's the life of the one she loves she hears, and for a moment, everything is completely perfect.

_You take me the way I am_

She's puttering around the big kitchen, and smiling as she hears Neville laughing and playing with their grandkids. Frank is running late, but she's not worried, he has Ms. Lily Potter to keep him safe. She smiles as she flicks her silver hair out of her eyes, and fingers her wedding ring. She knows what his big announcement is, and approves. Ginny and Harry's girl will make an excellent addition to the family, and really, its about time Frank settled down. She wants more grandbabies.

_You take me the way I am_

"… Luna? Are you up here? Why aren't you at the party?"

She looks up at the voice of Harry Potter, and gives him a small smile.

" Just getting a little air, the Fluffer Bumps downstairs were starting to make me tired, but I'm feeling better now."

Harry just nods, listening to what she says and labeling it as a "Luna" thing.

" Alright, just checking up on you. I've gotta say, I'm starting to get tired too, and it's only been an hour!"

" Perhaps you should spend the night talking to Ginny," She says, smiling breezily as he flushes. " I'm sure she would like it, she's quite fond of you, you know."

Harry laughs, and though he's still red as a tomato, there's pleasure on his face as well.

" Well, we better get down there, Nev's brought the drinks."

" Neville is here then?" Excitement lights in her belly and her heart begins to beat a bit faster that normal. She blames it on Balderdinks, even though she knows the real reason.

" Yep." Harry gives her a knowing smile, and she thinks that maybe he isn't quite as blind as Ginny's always saying he is.

" That's good." She says, and smiles again when she see's what color his dressrobes are.

They're bottle green.

Luna can hear the beat of the band beneath her feet, and takes Harry's arm when he offers to help her down the stairs to where the party's being held. She smiles when she reaches the bottom, and leaves Harry so that he can make his way to the corner.

She's ready.

A/N So I got this idea while I was listening to this song, and it wouldn't leave me alone. The song I based the fic off of was " The Way I Am" by Ingrid Michaelson, and if you haven't heard her I suggest you do. I wrote this mostly for me, but I really hope you liked it. It would love to hear some feedback from you all, I will reply to all of them. Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
